tyincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Snip and the Wolverine
Snip and the Wolverine is a story in the Ty Incorporated series. Roles Starring: Snip, Nip, and Wolverine Featuring: Flip, Mystic, Magic, and Zip Appearing: Bones, Nuts, and Alfalfa Synopsis The Ty friends are outside playing their instruments on a winter day. Snip plays a trumpet, Nip plays a violin, Flip plays a harp, Mystic plays a flute, Magic plays an accordion and Zip plays a guitar. They all have an enjoyable time playing with their instruments, but their music is soon interrupted by a vicious, wild wolverine. The Ty friends see the wolverine and run, scared. Snip doesn't know what is going on until she sees the wolverine and runs off as well. The friends take refuge in their school, but the wolverine follows them in. The animals pass by Bones, Nuts and Alfalfa who also become scared of the wolverine and run. The gang of six keep running until they are cornered by the wolverine, but Mystic waves her flute at the wolverine. The wolverine laughs tauntingly at them until Mystic turns her flute into a sword, pokes the wolverine's back legs and runs away from the wolverine, the others following suit. The Ty friends run out of the school and hide in Snip's house, and Mystic comes out to kick the wolverine in the face. Inside the house, the friends discuss their plan to get rid of the wolverine, and then Flip suggests one of them go out there and capture it. Everyone refuses, but Flip sees a scared-stiff Nip and decides to send him out. He explains he doesn't want to go out there, but is forced outside anyway. Then, his violin and a net are thrown at him. Nip proceeds to explore, but he doesn't see the wolverine. Thinking he is safe, he puts his violin away, only to have the wolverine walk up to him. Being horrified, Nip tries hitting the wolverine with his net; it only succeeds in the wolverine catching Nip and taking him to his cave. Nip is tied up and the wolverine prepares to eat him. Fortunately, Nip realizes the ropes he is tied up with are thin enough to tear apart, so he uses his claws to free himself and flees from the beast. Nip hides under a table and then takes sight of a broom. He then tells the wolverine he will clean his cave. Nip starts sweeping, but when the wolverine scares him even more he sweeps fast enough to send dust everywhere. This causes the wolverine to sneeze and then sees the other Ty friends, playing their instruments. The wolverine starts thinking up a plan to get rid of the Ty friends, but as he does Nip puts down the broom and almost manages to leave the cave, but is caught by the wolverine. The wolverine ties Nip's arms together and his legs together. The wolverine adds salt on Nip, and prepares to add pepper as well. Nip sees a desk fan on the table and turns it on with his arms. The wolverine tries to add pepper but the wind from the fan blows the black spice into his face, and none got on Nip. The pepper causes the wolverine to sneeze three times. As the wolverine sneezes, Nip frees himself using his teeth to untie the ropes on his arms and legs. During the buildup for the wolverine's last sneeze, Nip grabs his net and uses the ropes that were once tied to his arms and legs to tie up the wolverine's arms and legs. He then brings the wolverine outside and meets up with the Ty friends. They then throw the wolverine into an icy lake where he crashes through the ice and comes up in a solid ice block. The Ty friends then play their instruments as a celebration for getting rid of the wolverine. Original story "It was a beautiful winter day in Ty Land. Snip, Nip, Flip, Mystic, Magic and Zip stood upon a snowy hill, and all six of them were carrying their respective musical instruments. Snip was carrying a trumpet, Nip had a violin, Flip had a harp, Mystic had a flute, Magic had an accordion and Zip had a guitar. They treasured their instruments for such a long time, and couldn't wait to play them now. Snip led the band as the five all marched through the land, all the while playing their instruments. Most of them used their front legs to play their instruments, and walked on their back legs, while Mystic walked on four legs and used her unicorn powers to play her flute. Everything was perfectly fine for the first five minutes, until something happened. It was a terrible, terrible thing. It was much worse than you might think it would be. A wolverine walked by on four legs, roaring. He was a male brown wolverine with a yellow stripe down his back and head, a black nose, and yellow eyes. The wolverine had earlier been hibernating in his cave for the winter, and his peaceful hibernation was interrupted by the Ty friends' music. He was incredibly disturbed by the noise and decided that the best thing to do was to go and eat the Ty animals. Flip and Magic were the first to see the wolverine. They didn't know what he was until they heard his roar. Flip and Magic both became incredibly scared and ran. Nip and Mystic saw them run, but at first they didn't know why. They looked behind them and became scared as well. Moments later they ran off as well. Snip was confused as to why they were running and looked behind her. She saw the wolverine and became scared, too. The Ty animals all ran for their lives, together, with the wolverine running just behind them. The Ty animals ran to their school and shut the doors behind them. The wolverine crashed through the doors, leaving a wolverine-shaped hole inside. The four cats and two unicorns ran through the school hall, passing by Bones, Nuts, and Alfalfa. Bones was a brown dog, Nuts was an orange squirrel and Alfalfa was a white rabbit. They were all male except for Alfalfa who was female. None of them knew what was up with them until the saw the wolverine. They got scared and ran off for a place to hide. Finally, the Ty friends ran and then got to a dead end. They were cornered by the wolverine, ready to eat them up. They were all scared except for Mystic. She bravely walked over to the wolverine and used her unicorn powers to wave her flute at him. The wolverine laughed tauntingly as one flute wouldn't hurt him. Then, Mystic turned her flute into a pink sword, much to the wolverine's fear. She poked the wolverine's back legs, forcing the wolverine to move them apart, and she, along with the other five Ty friends, ran through. They all ran out of the school, and the wolverine followed (and without realizing the hole in the doors). The Ty friends all hid away in Snip's house, and Mystic opened the door quickly to give the wolverine a good kick in the face. Now that the Ty friends had escaped from the wolverine, they calmed down and Snip discussed a plan to get rid of him. "Something has to be done about that wolverine," Snip said. "Maybe we should send one of us out to capture that thing," Flip suggested. "Does anyone want to go out there?" She got no reply from any of the animals; only some of them shaking their heads. Then she looked over at a cowering Nip, uncontrollably shivering from just the thought of the wolverine. "You. You go out there, Nip," Flip said. Nip was horrified to hear this. He was too scared to even go out there. "No. I'm not going. It's too scary out there," Nip said. "Oh, come on, Nip. It's not going to be so hard," Snip said. "Yeah, all you have to do is go outside, find the wolverine and give that big sucker what for," Magic said. "I can't. Don't you know how scared I am?" Nip said. "Yeah, but it's just an animal. I mean, we've all seen you conquer your fears before," Snip said. "Yeah, my fears of darkness," Nip said sternly. "Look, calm down. You're not doing it yet. We're just talking. Wolverines are carnivorous animals, which means that they eat other animals to survive. It's not a judgement, it's just a fact," Snip explained. "So what we need you to do is go outside, try to find the wolverine, possibly beat him up and bring him back here so we can finish him off." There was a pause. "...Probably beat him up. Yeah, you should focus on that too," Snip added. "There is no way any of that is happening. I'm too scared to find that wolverine, too weak to beat him up and it's impossible to bring him back here," Nip said. "I'm NOT, and I mean NOT, going out there, and there's nothing you can do about it." Despite everything that Nip said, the Ty friends pushed him outside. They also threw a net and his violin at him. Against his wishes he decided to look for the wolverine anyway. He slowly and nervously walked around on two legs. He was very scared and nervous. He looked around the forest for any sign of the wolverine, but the wolverine was nowhere to be found. Nip felt a little calmer and put away his violin. As long as the wolverine wasn't there, he would have nothing to worry about. Unfortunately he didn't see the wolverine sneaking up from behind him. Nip turned around and looked up. He was horrified when he saw the wolverine right in front of him. The orange cat tried hitting the wolverine with his net, but to no avail. Nip then ran for his life, trying to get away from the beast. The wolverine was too fast for him, and he caught the cat. The wolverine took the cat to his cave and tied him up. The wolverine then looked at Nip hungrily, ready to eat him. Nip was extremely scared. His fur turned pale and his lavender eyes widened. He looked at the ropes he was tied with. He realized that the ropes were thin enough to easily tear apart. So he used his claws to tear the ropes. After a few seconds of tearing, he was free from the ropes, and the orange cat ran away from the wolverine. The feline hid under a table, shivering in fear. He really didn't want to be eaten. He then saw a broom near the table and picked it up. "I, I hope you don't mind, Mr. Wolverine, but I want to clean your cave," Nip said to the wolverine. The wolverine looked on in anger as the feline started to sweep the floor. The wolverine roared at Nip, who then proceeded to sweep the floor as fast as possible. This rapid sweeping caused tons of dust to get everywhere, practically covering the entire cave with dust. There was so much dust that it would cause one of them to sneeze. Luckily, Nip wasn't allergic to the dust in the air, but the wolverine was--and he began to sneeze one big, loud sneeze. "AHHH... AAAAH... AAHHH... RAAAAAAHHH-CHPHOOOOO!" The wolverine sneezed out of the window and got the dust out of his nose. His sneeze was very odd and unusual-sounding, but he didn't notice a bit. He then shook the dust off his head. He then got a pair of binoculars and looked through them. He saw the other five Ty gang: Snip, Flip, Zip, Mystic and Magic, all walking along and playing their instruments. He hated their music and tried to think up a plan to get rid of them. But while he was thinking, Nip put down the broom and walked over to the door. He opened it and almost got out, only to be caught by the wolverine. The wolverine tied Nip's arms together, and then his legs together, and set him on a plate on the same table that Nip hid under earlier. On the table there was a desk fan and salt and pepper shakers. The wolverine took the salt shaker, shook it over Nip's body and put it back down where it was. The wolverine then took the pepper shaker and was about to shake it over Nip's body. The cat saw the pepper shaker and saw the fan, which was luckily turned towards him. He turned on the fan with both of his arms on 3. The fan turned on and when the wolverine shook the pepper onto Nip, the wind from the fan blew the pepper into the wolverine's face, and none got on Nip. The wolverine took a big sniff through his nose and began to sneeze three times. "AHHH... AAHH... RAAAAH-CHPHOOO! RAH-CHPHOOOO! Raaaaahh... CHPHOOOOO!" Like his first sneeze, the wolverine's three sneezes were unusual-sounding. However, unlike his first sneeze, the last sneeze knocked out the wolverine unconscious. While the wolverine was sneezing, Nip used his teeth to untie the ropes on his arms and, once his arms were untied, used his arms to untie the ropes on his legs. During the buildup for the wolverine's last sneeze, Nip ran off to get his net. He came back with it and used the ropes that were once tied to his arms and legs to tie up the wolverine's arms and legs. He then brought the wolverine back outside, where his five friends were. "Okay, I found the wolverine and got him," Nip said. "Good for you. Now all we have to do now is try to find some way to get rid of him," Flip said. Nip thought for a moment and came up with the perfect idea. He, Snip, Flip, Zip, Mystic and Magic dragged the wolverine down to an icy lake and threw him on it. The wolverine landed on the ice and broke it. He then sunk into the cold water, and when he came back up, he was covered in a huge block of ice, never to thaw away. The Ty friends were all happy to get rid of the wolverine and they played their instruments to their hearts' content for the rest of the day. They never saw the wolverine again." Trivia *This is the only appearance of the wolverine. *This is Zip's first appearance, but she has no lines. *This is the second story with sneezing, but the first to have sneezing that is not from one of the major characters. *This is the first appearances of Bones, Nuts and Alfalfa, but none of them have any lines. *The wolverine sneezes a total of four times in this episode--once from dust and three times from pepper. *This is the first time the characters are seen playing instruments. Category:Ty Stories